


Under The Starlit Night

by Eros_et_Thanatos (NyxEternal)



Series: Misadventures of a Butterfly [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP without Porn, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, mojo verse nonsense, sin as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/Eros_et_Thanatos
Summary: Trapped in Mojoverse, feelings rise to a fever pitch when unhindered by anyone else's interference.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK THIS WAS SHAMELESS SMUT OK. I'M ONLY POSTING BECAUSE I'M PROUD OF IT.

“We shouldn’t,”

 

Scott’s whispered words sent a shiver down her spine as she pulled back from the kiss, her forehead pressed to his. He was right, but she wanted this. She’d wanted this for a while, as shameful as it felt to her.

 

“You’re probably right.” She admitted, letting herself slip away from him. Her heart sunk and she hated the feeling, hated that he was making her feel that way.

 

Then he placed his hand against her back and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers, hard, even as she relented and leaned into him. Her hand snuck behind his neck and crept up into his hair, grasping onto it as he grabbed her hips with his free hand. Her heart raced, her stomach twisting into a knot as she felt her mind prickle with the need to use her powers.

 

It wouldn’t be so bad, she supposed. Better scenery than Mojo World would be appreciated, not that Scott could see it right now anyway. But, small comforts were better than none.

 

She broke away from the kiss as the world shivered around her, shifting into her meadow under the night sky so clear she could see the milky way. The air was heavy with a sweet smell, like honeysuckles and vanilla. It was a massive improvement from the disgusting smell of the wood they had been burning for warmth and, in her case, light, and the acidic smell that came off the water.

 

“Is this normal for you, or am I special?” Scott teased, his fingers running up and down her spine between her shoulders. She tensed, almost out of instinctual habit, despite the fact he knew about her scars.

 

“You could say you’re special,” she whispered, sliding her hand out of his hair and along his face. She wished his visor hadn’t broken, or that he had his glasses, something so he could see her. “Would it be so surprising?”

 

“A little, yeah.” He laughed as she stepped back from him. She unbuckled the corset, suddenly aware of the loud click as the buckles came loose and the leather fell off her body. With her prosthetic out of commission, she struggled a little to get out of her under shirt, but managed to get out of it.

 

His hand touched the side of her face and she pressed a teasing kiss to his thumb before sucking on it. Sometimes she wondered if anyone remembered what she was, if they remembered that she was a product of her past. Her life on the streets had given her an addiction, had created a succubus out of a once normal girl. She was, by all means, a creature of sex and lust. It was all her body had been for, once. Old habits and all that jazz.

 

“I’ve always wondered…” He mused as he pulled her closer again. “Do you treat any of us like your clients?”

 

“I don’t treat anyone like a client.” Lie. “And I don’t treat any of you the same as anyone else.” That, at least, was the truth.

 

“And why is that, Miss Trinity?” He asked, his voice deeper, huskier, and oh so wonderful. It sent shivers down her spine and made her grasp at his neck again.

 

“I treat you all differently depending on how I feel about you, sir.” She said, emphasizing the last word. His breath hitched in his throat, she could see it with the way his whole body froze. She smirked; he hadn’t been expecting that.

 

“Be careful with your words,” he growled as he nipped the top of her ear. Her knees shook and she dug her nails into his skin. “You might not like my reaction.”

 

“Or I may get the reaction I want from you.” She chuckled, scraping her nails down until her hand was pressed between his shoulders. His shirt had been abandoned long ago; it had been little more than tattered fabric clinging to sweaty skin anyway.

 

He grabbed her hips and she felt her stomach twist again. It never ceased to amaze her how strong he was. He looked it, sure, but there was just… A safety that came with those strong arms that she adored.

 

“You might wanna be careful with that,” he whispered as he fumbled along until he found the clasp for her shorts. She didn’t let him continue speaking, instead choosing to bite his bottom lip.

 

He slid her shorts off of her as she let her hand travel down to his pants. Again, being one handed made things difficult, though it was almost laughable. She was grateful he couldn’t see her brand of fumbling at the moment.

 

“Need help?” He teased. She huffed, much to his amusement, and he guided her hand, helping to take off the bottom part of his uniform where needed. She never once imagined this was something she would need help with, but here she was.

 

He gripped her hips again as he slid to his knees in front of her. Her heart skipped as she looked down, growing wet just from the sight of Scott Summers going to his knees in front of her, for her. There was something so beautifully sinful and delightful about the image.

 

He pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, giving her tender kisses, broken up by the occasional nip. He slid her panties off her hips and down to her knees, letting them slide down to her ankles as one of his hands pressed against the back of her thigh. She grabbed his hair and tilted her head back, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as he kissed, licked and nibbled his way up one thigh and down the other, before coming back up and placing a kiss to her labia.

 

“You’re soaked,” he chuckled, his breath warm against her. “That eager for me?”

 

“You have no idea.” She breathed. He ran his tongue along her lips, outlining them. She gasped, her fingers digging into his scalp.

 

He nibbled along the outside of her labia, teasing her with the barest touches and his warm breath. Not having use of both hands sucked; she wasn’t able to guide him as well. His tongue slid along up to her clit, making her almost jump when he started to suck.

 

“Oh, god, Scott…” She chewed at her bottom lip, crying out when he nipped at her. If not for his hands bracing her and holding her in place, she might have collapsed already. “Fuck, I need you.”

 

He hesitated, then slid his mouth lower to run his tongue along her entrance, tasting her before letting her go. The moment she felt his hands leave her body, she knelt down and pulled him into a kiss, her nails clawing down his neck. He pressed against her until she was on her back, one leg wrapped around his hip as he pressed against her.

 

“Take me,” Autumn whispered. He sat up on his knees and grabbed her hip with one hand and guiding his cock to her entrance with the other. She arched her back as he slid into her, her eyes fluttering shut as a soft moan escaped her lips.

 

“Oh god…” Her heart leapt into her throat hearing him say those words, his voice shaking as he rolled his hips against her. He kept the pace agonizingly slow, as if he were savoring the feel of her body or holding himself off. Each thrust was slow, deep and hard, pressing against her cervix and making her toes curl.

 

She rocked her hips against him until he finally held her still. She whined, doing everything in her power to keep trying until he finally started thrusting faster and harder. How he knew this was her favorite position, she would chalk up to freak incident, but she did very much love the way it felt.

 

He took her hard, making sure she felt every inch as it sunk into her. She reached for him as she cried out, her hand just touching his arm as her shoulders dug into the ground. This wasn’t the same Scott she’d been with in the aftermath of his fight with Emma, or even the night the couple had shared her.

 

This was just Scott, for her for a change. Not using her to get under Emma’s skin, and not shared with her. This was Scott.

 

“Fuck, fuck, I love you…” Autumn groaned as she twisted and writhed on his cock, her hips rising up as much as he would let them. Either he didn’t care or he didn’t hear her, which she was grateful for, because he never relented, never reacted.

 

“You feel so good,” he groaned as he leaned into her body more, his thrusts becoming more erratic. She struggled to, but was eventually successful, wrap her other leg around his hips, putting most of her weight against her shoulders. “Is- is it safe to..?”

 

Oh, fuck. Fuck, that was hotter than she expected it to be. “Please, oh god, please!”

 

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted up until she was sitting in his lap. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him against her, shuddering when she felt his hot breath on the side of her neck. “Cum for me?”

 

Damn him! That _request_ , not so much a command or an order, sends her careening over the edge, crying out his name as a litany as she dug her nails into his skin. His hands gripped her hips and she could feel him riding out his own orgasm as he rocked her body against him, biting down at the place her neck met her shoulder.

 

Her chest heaved as she came back down, her illusion shredding itself into ribbons around her as Scott held her and laid back, still buried inside her.

 

They laid there in silence. Autumn wasn’t entirely sure Scott hadn’t just fallen asleep on her, but she was fine with that. She laid tender little kisses on his jaw, stroked her hand along his chest, and generally marveled at him.

 

“It’s funny,” she whispered as she closed her eyes. “I..."

 

Autumn shook her head. This wasn't the time, the place, or the person. But, at the very least, they'd have this bizarre place and this bizarre moment. And she could be fine with that.


End file.
